gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
EMS-10 Zudah
The EMS-10 Zudah was a prototype Mobile Suit developed by the Principality of Zeon before the One Year War. It appears in the OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO. Technology & Combat Characteristics During the Principality of Zeon's race to develop a superior fighting machine, they developed four prototype mobile suits from different engineering companies: one of these was Zimmad Company's EMS-04 Zudah. It had a good power plant, a well-rounded armament (120mm machine gun, 280mm bazooka, Sturm Fausts, and a Heat Hawk Type3), and unprecedented thrust and acceleration. It also adopted a prototype engine known as the "Mercury" engine. However, the suit did have limits: if the engines were overexerted, the suit would overload and break apart. Zeonic Company used this information to outdo the Zudah with their well-known YMS-05 Zaku and successfully marketed the Zaku series. This, however, was not the end of the story. The Zudah was resurrected under the model number EMS-10, with some minor improvements and cosmetic differences. Its left shoulder was refitted with a movable shield that could be swung to the back, and it was equipped with spikes for melee combat. The EMS-10 is also fitted with the improved "Saturn" engine, which would later be used on the MS-09B Dom. A number of new weapons were also added, including all of the updated Zaku weapons, as well as a new 135mm anti-ship rifle. However, despite these improvements, the suit was still prone to breaking apart from overexertion. Armaments ;*M-120A1 120mm Zaku Machine Gun :This is the same model machine rifle used by the MS-06 Zaku. It can switch modes between single fire and automatic fire. Its low penetration power became evident with the appearance of Federation MS. ;*H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka :The 280mm Zaku Bazooka was another standard weapon that could be equipped to a Zaku-type mobile suit. The bazooka fired explosive rounds that were quite effective against the armor of Earth Federation mobile suits and battleships. ;*135mm Anti-Ship Rifle :Developed in the early phase of One Year War, the long-barreled 135mm anti-ship rifle is used by various models of Zeon mobile suits for long-range sniping attack against Federation's warships. It fires highly accurate solid rounds which can heavily damage E.F.F.'s Salamis-class cruiser. In firing position, the anti-ship rifle must be held by both MS manipulators to reduce its massive recoils. ;*Heat Hawk Type3 :The Heat Hawk Type3 is an axe-like weapon used by the original MS-06 Zaku II, whose name is short for "tomahawk". Thermal energy is relayed through the mobile suit's hand to heat the heat hawk's blade, allowing it to slice through the armor of enemy warships or mobile suits. ;*Shield :A movable shield is attached to Zudah's left shoulder, unlike the Zaku II's shield that was on the right; it is capable of limited independent movement, and it is capable of containing 2 Sturm Fausts, and a Flare Launcher, plus a pair of foldable spikes for close-quarter combats. :;*Sturm Faust ::The Sturm Faust is a large unguided, rocket-propelled, shaped charge warhead. This weapon was designed before the beginning of the One Year War and can be fired in space and under gravity. Mounted inside the Zudah's shield, the Sturm Faust was used mainly for anti-ship attacks but also made good anti-mobile suit weapons. The shield is able to carry 2 Sturm Fausts. :;*Spikes ::Fixed to the front of the shield, these two long spikes swing forward for use in high-speed charging attacks. :;*Flare Launcher ::Zudah's shield can be equipped with a Flare Launcher near the inside tip of the shield. Solid rounds of pyrotechnic rockets can be fired from the Flare Launcher for signalling friendly forces nearby. Special Equipment & Features ;*Extendable Forearms :A notable improvement over the original EMS-04 Prototype Zudah, the EMS-10 version features reconstructed arm parts with extendable forearms which are hinged at on respective shoulders. Its purpose is to retrieve weapons being mounted on calf's hard points, such as 120mm machine gun and heat hawk, for swift attacks against Federation targets in shortest time possible. ;*Hard Points :Each of Zudah's outer calf features a hard point for mounting spare, hand-held MS-use weapons such as 120mm machine gun, heat hawk, etc. to facilitate versatile attack options. The stored weapons can be retrieved swiftly via Zudah's extendable forearms. History During the latter months of the One Year War, four of these improved Zudahs were issued to the 603rd Experimental Group. They were the subject of an extensive Zeon propaganda campaign claiming that these were new "secret weapons" that would demolish the Federation's famed Gundam and lead Zeon to victory rather than hastily refitted 3-year-old prototypes. They were used in at least three combat actions: the first one, against a Federation Salamis-class cruiser and several RB-79 Ball units, resulting in the retreat of the Federation forces from intimidation with losses to neither side. However, during maneuverability tests conducted with a Musai-class cruiser, one of the Zudahs was lost due to the supposedly corrected engine overload error along with its pilot. Soon afterwards, the Federation learned the true nature of the Zudah as a propaganda tool. As a result, the intimidation factor the Zudah once possessed was lost. On the second operation, the three remaining Zudahs would be piloted by three skilled Zeon pilots, Jean Luc Duvall, Hideto Washiya, and Monique Cadillac, to help defend the Odessa forces that managed to escape to outer space (most MS that were stationed in Odessa were ground based and lacked the equipment to maneuver or fight in space). While they managed to destroy all of the attacking Federation units and proved their worth by outmaneuvering and destroying the pursuing GMs during an extended fight, Duvall's suit was also destroyed by overload. In a sort of cosmic joke, the GMs suffered the same fate as the overloaded Zudah, torn apart by the forces exerted on them due to their speed. The two other Zudah's were kept on board the test ship Jotunheim for defense and saw action during the 603rd's guerrilla attacks on Federation ships being launched from Jaburo as well as in the battle of A Baoa Qu. Both Zudahs survived that battle, although Cpt. Cadillac's Zudah was severely damaged while defending the MA-05Ad Big Rang mobile armor. Variants ;*EMS-10F Zudah F Picture Gallery ems-04.jpg|EMS-04 Zudah Prototype: color art (Front) EMS-04(ZUDAH) back.jpg|EMS-04 Zudah Prototype: color art (Rear) ems-04-igloo.jpg|EMS-04 Zudah Prototype: CG art (Front) EMS-10(ZUDAH) front.jpg|Zudah Equipment Variation 1 EMS-10(ZUDAH) front b.jpg|Zudah Equipment Variation 2 EMS-10(ZUDAH) front c.jpg|Zudah Equipment Variation 3 SD EMS-10_Zudah.jpg|SD EMS-10 Zudah as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars EMS-10_Zudah_Commander_Type.jpg|SD EMS-10 Zudah Commander Type as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Zudah-naochika.jpg|Zudah - art by Naochika Morishita Zudah-naochika2.jpg 0418 event g4jszoka.png zudah2.jpg|Zudah (Gundam Mechanic File) zudah-art.jpg Hunter of Black Clothes EMS-10 Zudah.jpg|EMS-10 Zudah in Mobile Suit Gundam: Hunter of Black Clothes Hunter of Black Clothes 001.jpg|Zudah's appearance in Mobile Suit Gundam: The Hunters in Black. 9110.jpg|Zudah prepares to launch sturm fausts (from Gundam Build Fighters). zudahsubflight|Zudah and Base Jabber (from Gundam Build Fighters). Gunpla & Action Figures Gunpla_ems10_144-Resin_box.jpg|B-Club 1/144 EMS-10 Zudah resin cast kit (2005): box art Hguc-ems10.jpg|1/144 HGUC EMS-10 Zudah model kit (2006): box art MSiA_ems10-I_p01.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action MSiA "EMS-10 Zudah" (Unit I) action figure (2008): package front view MSiA_ems10-II_p01.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action MSiA "EMS-10 Zudah" (Unit II) action figure (2008): package front view MSiA_ems10-IV_p01.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action MSiA "EMS-10 Zudah" (Unit IV/Spare Unit) action figure (2008): package front view Notes & Trivia *While it is unconfirmed, it is possible that the GM Camouf, a customized Zeon MS employed for false flag operations, is a modified Zudah, although it is also possible that GM Camouf is a heavily refitted Zaku II. Many parts, such as the backpack and external power pipes appear to be from the Zaku. Its mono-eye sensor and tracking mechanism appear to be from the Dom, and its joints appear to be those of a Zudah. References Zuddal.jpg External links *EMS-04 Zudah (Prototype) on MAHQ.net *EMS-10 Zudah on MAHQ.net ja:ヅダ